


Dream SMP Angst (mainly tommy)

by tubbox_the_bee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbox_the_bee/pseuds/tubbox_the_bee
Summary: TommyInnit's final daystw: VERY SERIOUS mentions of suicide, suicide, suicidal Tommyplease remember that all of this is on the SMP. tommyinnit in real life is not suicidal this is a fanfic based off of the roleplay ON the SMP. none of this is canon some moments are based on actual moments from tommy's streams (check out TommyVODS on youtube its where he posts his Twitch Streams) none of these moments are real keep in mind. do not send hate on dream, George, tubbo, tommy or anyone from the SMP just because of what i write.this is all from tommys POV btw some will be in third person (specifically another version that will post soon) so yea
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	1. The Snow and Stars

I never thought how much being exiled sucked. Exiled with Wilbur wasn't lonely, we had each other. But now... I'm alone.

L'manberg has left me behind. Tubbo left me behind! Tubbo... I looked down at my compass, gripping it slightly.

I shook my head, taking my armor off and putting all of my things in the barrels. I wasn't streaming since everyone would distract me, but I was recording.

Fundy and Philza were on, probably streaming, and had sent me messages asking about how I was doing. I just ignored them, grabbing the riptide trident Dream had given me.

It was raining again, how fitting, so the moon was covered by clouds making the area dark but my torches kept at least most of the mobs away.

As I walked, "Tubbo joined the game" popped up and Fundy and Phil started talking to him. I started to ignore them beginning to launch myself into the air. 

Once I was above the clouds, the rain had turned to snow and I shivered slightly as the wind bit at my exposed skin. I felt myself starting to fall and I simply stared up at the stars. I eventually let myself close my eyes slowly...

"TOMMY!" My eyes opened wide as I heard someone call my name. I looked up finding Tubbo reaching out his arm, his own trident in the other. "What the hell are you doing?! Grab my bloody hand, you idiot!" I hesitated to glance below, before grabbing his hand.

He held onto me flying us over the water, where we hit with a loud noise. The air rushed out of my lungs and I hesitated in the cold water before remembering I needed to breathe and swam up to the surface coughing a bit. 

I turned trying to find Tubbo to ask how he'd gotten there, but no one was there, and when I looked in chat I found that he had left the server maybe 5 or 6 minutes ago after explaining he had to go to dinner.

I sat floating in the water for a moment before swimming to shore and flopped on my back panting.

What the hell just happened?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2nd Ending

I opened my eyes but nothing was there, except the chat. Fundy had put my name in all caps which confused me until I looked toward the ground and saw Phil and him standing at the portal staring up, and Tubbo running toward the ground I was falling toward.

Before Tubbo could do anything though, I hit the ground, my death message showing up in the chat. I didn't wait around long-only seeing another message from Tubbo appear before I exited out of the game and hit the stop record button on my camera.

Two Days Later

Joining the SMP was strange. I was on an island that I didn't recognize and my vision was slightly tinted blue. I looked around and saw a tent going over to it and found an ender chest and a bed. I went back out and over to the Nether portal and went through. I stopped on the netherack I stepped on seeing an obsidian and cobblestone path going straight and a memory came to the surface. 

I had been in exile and this was the path I made to connect the two Nether portals. In chat, finally, I realized that Tubbo was messaging me about someone... falling to their death? When I looked at the other messages from other people in the community chat, they were talking about the same thing.

I went into my inventory finding a compass called "Your Tubbo" and decided to put it in my off-hand which felt... right. I don't know why I had it but I kept it there as I walked across the path.

I checked the list of people and the majority of everyone was on, except Dream, and I went through the portal into the main SMP area.

No one was around, that I could see at least until I saw Wilbur-no- Ghostbur running over. He stopped a few blocks in front of me typing in the chat "vc2". I joined the call still confused.

"Tommy!" He seemed cheerful almost which seemed weird, but Ghostbur does normally block out anything bad. "I heard you turned into a ghost! 

I stopped a few memories flooding through from when Wilbur had blown up L'manberg and when he lied about sending everyone invites but once again I pushed them aside. "I'm a ghost?" As the other began telling me about what everyone else was saying I saw my fall from the sky replaying in my mind.

"Tommy?" I look up again at the other as he stared at me. "Oh! There we go! I think you got distracted. Come on! Lets go see everyone else!" He grabs my hand pulling me towards everyone and they all froze a little upon seeing me. 

I waved a little as Ghostbur began talking to some of them as others walked over to me.

"Tommy, why didn't you tell us?" Nikki was the first to speak as Phil and Fundy stood there both looking upset.

"No one seemed to care about me." I shrugged a tiny bit laughing coldly a little.

They all start talking to each other and sometimes to me but I wasn't listening anymore. I looked around the area and heard someone coming up the stairs behind me. At first, I saw Tubbo, Wilbur even greeting him, but as he made it to the top the image shifted and my eyes widened as I saw Schlatt.

I stumbled away as he tried to run over to me. "Get him away from me!" I nearly screamed as Phil caught me everyone confused, but Wilbur went to Schl-Tubbo and said something the both of them walking away soon after.

My ears were ringing and it took me a moment to realize Phil was talking to me. "Tommy. Tommy! Are you ok?"

I nodded slightly still shaking as he helped me up. I watched the two as they continued down the path and I looked down at my compass before putting it back in my inventory.


	2. Ash and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommyinnit final day  
> another suicide story!!! XD  
> same warnings as the first one pretty much except slightly different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one i wrote fairly quick since i already had an idea for it and the ending is once again based off an Instagram comic! i wish i could give credit

I stared at the lava below me. The path I was standing on, that I  _ built _ , seemed far away now. I had already dealt with the ghasts and piglins that were attacking me and only a few pigmen were behind me, not paying me any mind.

I shut my eyes slightly, my shoulders sagging as I prepared slightly. It was weird to think of the Nether as a final resting place, but this would work.

No one was really on, just a few people that normally streamed the SMP, but I saw Dream come on. I mainly ignored it since he goes through the water to get to my exile camp.

I thought back on all the memories with Tubbo and Wilbur a ghost of a smile flickering on my face until I heard footsteps coming toward me.

I looked up to find Dream in his armor and I rolled my eyes. "What? You gonna tell me its still not my time?" I teased looking back toward the lava.

I heard him chuckle which normally held humor, but this one... this one scared me.

"No, not really..."

I felt a hard shove on my back and the feeling of falling began. I turned as I did, quickly catching the edge of the path with one hand. 

I forced a laugh to hide my fear as I looked up at him again. "OK, very funny, now help me back up, you fucker." 

He laughs and I caught a glimpse of his mouth seeing a twisted grin as he leaned down to take my hand pulling me up only farenough that we were face to face. I could feel my arm start to get pulled out of its socket and I cried out a bit.

"But its your time, Tommy." 

My eyes widened as he let go of my hand watching me fall, the glow from the lava shining off his mask

...

"I ran as fast as I could, but he'd already jumped when I got to him... Im sorry, Tubbo."

Tubbo wasn't looking at Dream, instead at the blue boy beside the other. "Is that true, Tommy?"

Tommy looked at him his eyes sad but held no other emotion. He seemed to hesitate at the question. "I..." He looked down at himself and the burns on his skin and clothes before looking back at the other. "I don't remember..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the second prompt! this one was really fun to be honest just because i had a clear idea for it honestly so yea! i don't know if or when ill add another one of these but i hope you enjoyed!


	3. A/N

im kinda laughing hard at how much this blew up in two days  
honestly 25 kudos in two days a little over 24 hours is amazing i didn't think these stories were actually that good idk im just being really critical on the way i was writing and stuff so thx so much for the love yall and if you have any ideas for these types of stories go ahead and mention them down below


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Ash and Light (Lava?) i love how i cant remember my own story titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know why i decided to do this, im bored, history a bitch, so here we are. this is honestly probably gonna be shit just a warning

Tommy was sitting on the bench alone. Tubbo was busy talking with Dream but had promised he would come when the meeting finished.

Ever since Tubbo had asked him if Dream had told the truth, he had tried to remember if that was what happened, but every time he tried to, his head would begin to hurt like someone had cut the back of his head. 

When Tommy would ask Dream about it, he would simply tell him to ignore it and just forget about it. 

Even when Tommy tried to, something seemed to keep nagging at him, like the story was... wrong. He didn't know why since Dream had told him that he had been threatening to do it for a while before it really happened.

He looked down at his arms and at the burns that he could see. In some places, his skin was nearly black, but then he noticed something... One of his wrists was... heavily bruised. When he touched it with the tip of his finger, he could feel a spike of pain go down his arm which made him wince.

He looked at his wrist confused seeing the bruises seemed to make the shape of a hand, which didn't make sense at all.

He stood up deciding to go ask Ranboo to see if he knew. He wandered around a little, finding he got lost after a bit before finding himself in front of Ranboo's house and he hesitated before knocking slightly on the door.

The door swung open, Ranboo almost having a sour expression before it quickly melted as he saw Tommy there. "Tommy, hey."

"Hey, Ranboo." He smiled slightly as Ranboo let him inside. 

Ranboo followed him after shutting the door and let Tommy go to one of the couches, before sitting down himself. "What brings you here?" Tommy hesitated before showing his arm, Ranboo looking at it as well with a confused expression. "Your arm?"

"My wrist, here." Tommy floated closer a little as Ranboo gently took the ghost's arm to look at it.

"Oh, wow. That's... That's a dark bruise..."

"Yea, I don't really know where it came from... I was gonna ask Dream about it since he saw me the most before... well that happened, but him and Tubbo are busy..."

Ranboo paused a little nodding slightly. "Yea, I saw them near the Nether portal..." He continued to look at Tommy's wrist gently turning it before wrapping a hand gently around his wrist making Tommy yelp a little as pain spiked up his arm again. Ranboo immediately moved his hand away. "Shit, sorry... I was just trying something. Um, is it just me or does the bruise look a little like a hand?"

"I-I noticed that too, I thought it was just my imagination or something..." Tommy shrugged a little. "Probably was just an accident."

Ranboo hesitated. "Let's go see PhilZa to see if he sees a handprint too..."

Tommy got up as Ranboo did and followed him out. Tommy slowly floated, unlike Wilbur who floated after people a little faster. It took a little while before they got to where Phil was staying and they knocked on the door slightly, almost immediately getting an answer. 

Phil smiled softly. "Hey, boys, what's going on?"

Tommy waved slightly as Ranboo began speaking, "Tommy has... an odd bruise on his wrist and we wanted to see what you think it looks like..." Phil tilted his head a bit at the strangeness but nodded.

Tommy offered his injured arm to the fatherly figure and Phil gently took it being careful. "Well, to me... It kinda looks like a handprint, like someone was holding his wrist tightly."

Ranboo nodded a little thinking before his eyes slightly darkened. "Oh... That wasn't an accident I don't think Tommy..."

Phil looked confused before he let out a shuddering breath as he realized as well. "But... Why would he...?"

"Because it's easy to cover up." Ranboo finished and started down the path, Phil quickly following.

"W-Whats going on?" Tommy called before going after them to find out what was happening.

"We're gonna go pay a little visit to Dream, Tommy." Ranboo's tone was angry and Phil tried to calm him but Ranboo shook his head going faster until they got to the Nether portal.

Tommy hesitated as the two stepped into the purple portal, Phil offering a hand with a gentle smile. "It's ok..." Tommy flew over to him and they went through it with them.

Tubbo and Dream were on the path talking. Tommy took a small breath feeling the heat slightly as he stood there. Ranboo stormed down the path Phil slowly following him and leading Tommy.

Dream looked at the trio heading toward them and sighed. Tommy stayed slightly behind Ranboo and Phil staying silent.

"We're in a meeting right now. What's so important?" Tubbo glanced between the three hesitant and nervous.

"Tubbo, come over here for right now," Phil said in a kind voice, knowing Ranboo was going to explode most likely. Tubbo glanced at Dream before slipping past everyone before standing next Tommy.

"Big T, whats going on?" Tubbo looked at the other teen beside him, noticing the other was holding his arm a little.

Thats when Ranboo couldn't take it. "You little fucker. You thought you could just get away with-with MURDER?!" Phil winced as Ranboo's voice echoed off the walls slightly.

Dream laughed a bit. "What in the world are you talking about, Ranboo? I didn't do anything."

"Then why is there a bruise on Tommy's wrist, huh? A bruise shaped like your fucking hand wrapped around his wrist?!"

Dream's calm demenor seemed to drop as he snickered a little. "Oh, you found it? I thought I was more careful."

Tommy's eyes widened as the memories from that day flooded back; the shove, the mask's glint from the lava, and the pain in his wrist and shoulder as Dream held him above the lava.

Tubbo's eyes were wide as well. "But you said-"

Dream interrupted, "Yea I know what I said, Tubbo, Tommy was getting in the way and I knew he wouldn't do it on his own... So I gave him a little push..."

Ranboo pulled his sword out and pointed it at Dreams neck his knuckles white around the handle.

"Ranboo, don't!" Phil called but Ranboo ignored it his anger overflowing.

Dream didn't seem threatened he just stared at the others silent. 

Ranboo grunted setting his sword back down. "Fine..." he turned around walking away, Phil slowly following

Tubbo was glaring at Dream, but said nothing leading Tommy out as the boy started crying quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said this secod part is kinda shit


	5. lmao

wow um ok  
i got like 100 more hits after the 5 (6?) hours since "The Truth" came out. I actually am kinda proud of it since its pretty good, it sounds a lot better than how i normally write 3rd pov and i was kinda self conscious while writing phil and ranboo.  
i wanted to do wilbur but ghostbur isn't that kinda person anymore, if he was alive then yea he would, and techno's banned so....  
it would've made more sense for Phil to be mad but Phil seems more like a peace maker from what I've heard of him (I've only heard and read story on him honestly)   
once again go look at tommyVODS and TubboLIVE because the two of them should get support they are amazing also go check out Wilbur (he writes music too!!)  
so my original plan was to make a part 2 of Snow and Stars with Techno meeting Ghostinnit, but then i came up with the idea for Ash and Light. Would you guys want me to write a second part to Snow and Stars? also i'd done a poll on tiktok a while back asking my friends about if tubbo in snow and stars should be real or not, but i didn't see the results until recently and after it was posted...  
so i might rewrite that so that tubbo is real since i was gonna do that anyway and also that was the result XD   
love you guys thanks so much for the support i really appreciate it!!


	6. The Snow and Stars (alternative ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative tubbo XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liiiiiike i said yesterday i'd be making a real tubbo alternative to the story since that's what people on tiktok wanted (and it was my original plan)  
> i don't know how well this was gonna work out but it will be from tommy's pov just be warned  
> the beginning is exactly the same as the original btw so that's why it looks familiar. i changed it up slightly so that it would make sense

I never thought how much being exiled sucked. Exiled with Wilbur wasn't lonely, we had each other. But now... I'm alone.

L'manberg has left me behind. Tubbo left me behind! Tubbo... I looked down at my compass, gripping it slightly.

I shook my head, taking my armor off and putting all of my things in the barrels. I wasn't streaming since everyone would distract me, but I was recording.

Fundy and Philza were on, probably streaming, and had sent me messages asking about how I was doing. I just ignored them, grabbing the riptide trident Dream had given me.

It was raining again, how fitting, so the moon was covered by clouds making the area dark but my torches kept at least most of the mobs away.

As I walked, "Tubbo joined the game" popped up and Fundy and Phil started talking to him. I started to ignore them beginning to launch myself into the air.

Once I was above the clouds, the rain had turned to snow and I shivered slightly as the wind bit at my exposed skin. I felt myself starting to fall and I simply stared up at the stars. I eventually let myself close my eyes slowly...

Then something hit me. Quite literally, as I opened my eyes and saw brown hair with little horns peaking out. "Tubbo?!"

The other teen didn't say anything to me just pushing us toward the water until we landed in it with a harsh sound. I floated there in the unending darkness, remembering how when I used to come back I would always be in the water. Then, I remembered how I needed to breathe, and began swimming to the surface, breaking the water with a gasp and some coughing, finding Tubbo there again and dragging me over to the beach.

Once on the sand, I coughed up the rest of the water from my lungs, Tubbo patting my back as he coughed a little himself. I looked up at him. "Tubbo..."

"Hm?" He looked back at me tilting his head. I shuddered, coughing again as I tried to get it under control.

"How?" I finally muttered and I saw him in my peripheral laying down. He stayed quiet for a little bit until I realized he wanted me to lay down, and as I did so he let out a breath.

"I don't really know..." He glanced at him. "I just kind of felt like something wasn't right like you were about to do something stupid." He hit my arm the two of us laughing softly.

I sighed softly looking at the clouds as they started to clear up. "Yea... something stupid indeed..." I mumbled softly before he hit my arm again making me shove him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaaaaaaa i dont know if i love this or not like i like it but just the ending and everything makes me cringe. anyway, hope yall enjoyed!


	7. Wandering Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Snow and Stars!! I hope you guys like this idk how much I like it to be honest, but quick warning this is from Tubbo's POV the beginning its just like... an overview but pretend Tubbo's talking like a narrator pretty much

Tommy's ghost could be found in various places around L'manburg. The old L'mantree (what's left of it at least), the prime path, his old home, and, most of the time, on the bench listening to faint music even when the jukebox wasn't playing. 

He wasn't a happy ghost, like Ghostbur, he was mainly the opposite. He focused on the bad parts of his past, had permanent tear tracks on his cheeks, and on many occasions, there were tears going down his cheeks even if he didn't make any noise. 

That was another thing... He didn't talk much. He spoke to Ghostbur, Phil, Nikki, Minx, and Ranboo and even then, his voice was very quiet. The color of his skin was a blueish gray, his shirt red, and his legs faded to a faint gray as it went down. 

On occasion, I had seen Tommy crying quietly with Wilbur holding him close, but if I tried to come close Tommy would disappear. I still didn't quite understand why or what happened when he first came back to L'manburg as a ghost. Ghostbur wouldn't tell me anything that night when he came to see me, nor would Dream. 

From what I'd overheard, Tommy saw people at their worst moments. But... I don't know what made him so scared of me. 

After three attempts to go to Tommy, Phil had told me to stop. "But, why? He's my best friend, Phil! I want to talk to him!"

Phil's eyes softened. "Tubbo, he's having a hard time, just-"

"I'm not gonna stop trying!" I knew I had started crying, I could feel tears stinging behind my eyes slightly and I could see the surprise on Phil's face. "I just want to hang out with him and talk to him again..." Phil pulled me close to him in a hug. I wanted to shove him away, but my body just fell against him a little as I cried more a bit.

It took me a while to calm down. Phil eventually had to go do something, so I went back to my house to straighten myself up and eventually went back out. 

I was about to pull out my compass to see if I could find Tommy again, or at least see him for a moment before I heard faint music. I glanced up and saw him on our bench gently swaying to the music.

I hesitated before slowly going over and, when he didn't disappear when I was next to the bench, I sat down gently, keeping my distance just in case. We sat there for a while and after a few moments the music changed to Chirp but neither of us had moved. That's when I realized, Tommy was emitting the music and that's why it was faint.

I looked at him and jumped as I found him looking back. His eyes still had a scared look in them but it seemed like he was steeling himself.

I hesitated before speaking, "What do you see? When you look at me?" I asked softly.

He took in a small breath seeming to snap out of his daze and looked away. He bit his lip slightly before mumbling something softly.

I tilted my head. "What?" I asked slightly scooting closer

"Schlatt..." He said a little louder and I froze. 

That makes sense. I exiled him, just like Schlatt. I put a hand to the side of my head thinking I'd feel horns, but of course, I just felt my hair. "I... I'm sorry. Dream... Dream just made me think it was the right thing to do and I thought I could trust him-"

"But we can trust him." He looked at me having a confused look. "He-He helped me, he was my only friend in exile..."

I took in a breath wiping my cheeks a bit. "Ranboo was right... He did manipulate you..."

He seemed to pause looking away again, before eventually disappearing in a small wisp of blue.

I looked at the sun setting in the distance taking a shaky breath before letting out a scream of frustration hearing birds fly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you guys want me to continue this as a mini story? XD idk I kinda like this id probs keep it here n this story but eh. and if you do if yall have suggestions in what I should include in this or ash and light go ahead and mention it! I'm open to things like that and it would help me get a flow for chapters tbh   
> hope you guys enjoyed!!!


	8. new book

hey everyone!

im currently writing a storry called A Compass Always Points Home!

I know I haven't posted anything here for a while its mainly because I don't know what to do. If you guys have any story ideas for this go ahead and tell me I'm taking requests!

I've written 3 chapters in the story now (I'm trying to write fairly long chapters) and working on chapter 4 soon. 

again sorry for not posting on this story I've been busy with school


	9. Go Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit gets real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO
> 
> why did i never do this 
> 
> so if you guys dont know theres a song from mean girls called "someone gets hurt" and a bunch of cosplayers have done tommy singing it at tubbo/dream
> 
> so thats what im writing
> 
> go listen to it and dreams new song ofc
> 
> its really good (both songs)
> 
> alright onto the story XD

"Tubbo, its not pretend!

You're as fake as they come!

You think you're shit don't stink! 

You think the- the rest of us are DUMB!"

Tommy and Tubbo were in the remnants of L'manburg, Tubbo hunched in on himself as everyone else was crowded around them. 

Tommy looked a mess. His hair was matted with dirt and his shirt and pants were torn. Tubbo looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I hate Dream's guts," Dream rose a brow behind his mask.

"But here's what you don't comprehend,

At least he has the guts to not pretend to my friend!"

The air seemed frozen as Tommy screamed at the president, his face as red as his shirt. Tubbo had started crying but he stood tall trying to stay strong.

"T-Tommy..."

"No..." Tommy shook his head gripping his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. "ITS FINE! REALLY FINE!" Tommy looked up to glare at the other, his eyes red and puffy as his voice started to become raw. "GO BE FINE!" He took his compass out of his pocket and threw it on the ground before stomping on it with his remaining shoe.

Tubbo flinched and fell to his knees, staring at the broken glass and metal as Tommy froze staring at it as well.

Someone in the crowd started clapping and the two teens flinched looking up, Dream having moved to the front and clapping slowly. Everyone was looking at him with various looks of murderous rage.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Tommy." Dream went over to the younger and lifted his head up with his finger on the others chin. Tears made their way down Tommy's cheeks as he stayed quiet staring up at the mask clad man.

Tommy eventually shoved the others hand away and stormed off.

Tubbo ran forward and scooped up the broken compass ignoring as the glass dug into his palm and he watched the receding form of the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck man i wasnt sure how i was gonna end this ngl but i like it
> 
> it is fairly short i know but i tried alright?
> 
> also i made a discord server for dream smp people!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/7TBdXNAs theres the link!
> 
> also if you want to just talk and hang out with me heres my user: _lemon.bee_#2880
> 
> also my "A Compass Always Points Home" is now at chapter 7!!! im working on chapter 8 now and im really excited!
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed!


	10. SAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tommy?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more angst bitcheeeeeeees
> 
> warning: a lot of blood, choking (non sexual duh), beating, crying 
> 
> WARNING THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TOMMYS STREAM FROM MONDAY

"SAM!" Tommy practically screamed before Dream slammed him into the wall gripping his throat. Tommy could just barely see the two hearts out of the corner of his eye and he tried to kick the other way.

Dream dropped him to the floor and kicked him in the gut harshly and Tommy coughed harshly seeing blood splatter the floor, shuddering heavily.

He was on half a heart, or at least thats what it looked like and felt Dream pull him up by his hair and forcing him to face the lava as they heard the mechanics of the lava flow being cut off.

Tommy watched as he saw the top of Sam's head appear above the lava level before revealing the rest of his face, where he wore his normal gas mask and the man stared with wide eyes.

Tommy could feel blood going down his chin from his nose and his whole body was on fire.

Sam pulled out his bow aiming it toward Dream, before Dream stomped harshly on my chest making me scream and everything went black.

Sam's eyes widened watching the prisoner begin laughing. "You FAILED him Sam! You promised you'd protect him and you failed." The others voice ended in a growl but the smirk was obvious even under the mask.

Sam was staring at the teens body and felt his communicator buzzing frantically as people began asking what had happened.

Sam hit the button for the bridge ignoring the normal protocols and made his way over to the cell. Dream was leaning on the far wall still having his smug smirk. Sam could see a small puddle of blood forming under Tommy's head from his nose and another trail of blood went from his mouth.

The bridge stopped at the cell and he had already overridden the system so he could easily get back. He walked forward keeping his axe out pointed at Dream so the other wouldn't try and make a run for it, but the other seemed fine to just sit there. 

He made his way to the smaller boy and checked his pulse first and foremost, but obviously there was nothing. Sam fought back the sob that was building in his throat and lifted up the body that was once the most boisterous person on the server.

The body was limp in his arms and he had to hold the boys head up as he stood on the bridge as he made its way back to the main prison. He faced Dream, watching the lava slowly flowing down. Tommy's communicator was going off as well, but he continued to ignore it as he slowly made his way back out through the building.

As he went through the Nether Portal, he could see people outside arguing, but at the front of the crowd was Tubbo. His eyes were wide with absolute fear as he watched me walk toward them and everyone else fell silent slowly watching me approach.

He could see Niki and Jack on the fringes of the crowd. They didn't look upset nor happy. They looked numb and surprised.

The Eggpire members were cheering somewhere in the distance and setting off fireworks.

Phil came forward his eyes watering heavily as he did, his wings slightly open. He lifted the boy from Sam's arms and Sam stepped back, watching as Phil checked the boys pulse before letting the tears fall.

"He's dead..." Phil's voice was barely over a whisper but everyone could hear it. Tubbo fell to his knees and sobbed and Sam watched Ranboo hug him tightly, the enderian crying as well.

People began yelling at Sam, but he couldn't speak. He had no excuses, he should have been there, should have just broken protocol and saved the boy from the prison, but he didn't. He shut his eyes taking out a pearl and quickly throwing it back inside and backed into the Nether portal and disappeared.


	11. don't do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings and shit in notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:
> 
> suicidal thoughts
> 
> attempted suicide
> 
> and ofc spoilers from tommys last stream
> 
> this one isnt based off events this is just something i thought of just now
> 
> tubbos pov because screw 3rd person

I stared at the lava.

It felt weirdly familiar even though I had never stood here and did this. 

I'd lost everything and I couldn't deal with losing Tommy.

I had nothing in my inventory except my compass. I had it gripped in my left hand and I was squeezing it tightly. 

"It should've been me, Toms..." I felt hot tears trail down my cheeks and shut my eyes slightly, steeling myself to step off.

"TUBBOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

My eyes flew open and I found myself back in a field. I stepped back slightly and saw Tommy... no Tommy and I running through the flowers chasing after each other with flowers in our hair. We were laughing as he eventually caught up to me and tackled me to the dirt below us.

I heard someone yell my name and looked up finding Puffy and Schlatt near a small cottage smiling softly. My heart ached remembering when I had a happy family. When  _ Tommy _ had a happy family.

I watched as my younger self ran toward the duo and it was just Tommy standing in the field. I then realized he was staring at me, his eyes big and bright.

"You look funny older..." He tilted his head a bit before I heard Phil yell his name and he raced off.

I blinked and I was back in the Nether. I looked around rapidly, before my eyes fell on a slightly shimmering figure on the path. His eyes were big and he had blood trailing from his nose and mouth.

"You really going to jump?" His voice was sarcastic and soft. I watched him and ran at him tackling him in a hug. He was just barely solid for me to do that and I sob a tiny bit gripping onto his shirt. 

"You fucking idiot..." I muttered into his shoulder. I felt him laugh a tiny bit and move me a little hugging me back tightly.

"Yea, yea, I know..." He mumbles.

But then his form slipped out of my arms like smoke and when it disappeared Sam was standing there his eyes wide. I fell to my knees, I could feel my throat closing up and let out a guttural scream and Sam quickly ran to me engulfing me in a hug as a ghast threw a fireball at me. He quickly got rid of it as I couldn’t calm down.

I could tell we moved after a little while as I felt a cool wind on my face. I wasn’t fully aware, my body completely exhausted.

I felt someone else pick me up and held me close. I could feel curly and fluffy hair in my face as I tucked my face into their shoulder and eventually registered in my head that it was Puffy. I could feel her running her hand through my hair gently whispering comforts to me as we sat somewhere.

3rd Person

Puffy heard a low gust of wind and looked up finding Glatt. His eyes were soft as he looked down at the small boy in her lap. 

Schlatt had never been a kind father to the boy, but he had his reasons. He didn’t want Tubbo to grow up and not have tough skin. It didn’t work very well, but Tubbo had become his own type of tough. He was still a gentle soul and Schlatt knew the teen didn’t deserve a thing he got.

The ghost sat down, well floated, beside the two and gently ran his own hand through the boy’s hair watching with a soft expression as the boy leaned into it. The boy was in a daze obviously still going through everything. Schlatt knew how close the two boys had been and that friendship had never broken.

Tommy’s exile definitely created a small split but when Tommy came back they were as close as ever. Schlatt looked at Puffy who had tears running down her cheeks.

“Puffs?” He asked gently.

“Tommy didn’t deserve that death… He was only 16…”

His gaze softened again. “No one did… Well, ok, maybe I did, but Wilbur didn’t and Tommy definitely didn’t.”

She gave him a half-hearted glare. “No one deserves death.” He began to protest, but she just shook her head. “Has… Has Tommy appeared in the afterlife?”

Schlatt paused hearing Wilbur yelling in his head and chuckled softly. “Yes. He arrived a few minutes after the death message appeared. We knew someone was going to die, but we didn’t know who. We had hoped it wasn’t Tommy, but when we turned around, there he was covered in his own blood and bruises shaking.” He shook his head slightly. “It was horrible.” 

And it certainly had been… Especially for Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> alright hello!  
> that ending was based off a comic on Instagram and i cant remember the username of the person. I saw it a little while ago and it was on my suggested page. I kinda rushed the ending but i kinda like the way it is and I hope you guys like it too! i doubt anyone gonna see it though since i couldn't really find a proper "fandom" thing for it  
> hope you guys liked it!


End file.
